


一些故事

by Yonnnnnnnne



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonnnnnnnne/pseuds/Yonnnnnnnne
Summary: 一些片段的合集用的是第一人称 两个人的角度
Relationships: David Cameron/George Osborne
Kudos: 1





	1. David POV

**Author's Note:**

> 卡相的POV
> 
> 在lof被屏蔽了所以搬到这里

你第一次见到他是在俱乐部，他正被同级的小犊子们灌下近半瓶Beaujolas，一边用拉丁文背Carmina Burana（布兰诗歌）中最露骨的一首。暗红色的酒液从他的下巴流下来，来不及擦，毁了他的衬衫和背心。大家跺脚拍手喊他的名字，Gideon。你饶有兴趣地看着，尽管这场面并不少见。后来大家打了起来，作为former president，你也加入了。你对着那小子精致的脸就是一拳，他又把你推到柜子上，力气不小，雕花的抽屉把手硌得你腰疼。你扯他的衣襟，他拽着你的脖子吻你，顺带把你的嘴角咬破了。你闭着眼睛接受这个吻，祈祷别人不要来打扰你们，他卷发的棕色发梢划过你的脸颊。

然后你更频繁地找借口跑回牛津，George（他更希望别人这么叫他）变成了你的挚友，如果“挚友”这个词可以承载更多的意义。周五晚上你把他拉进Brasenose* 的空教室做爱，他在你怀里控制不住的颤抖，疼得皱眉头，发丝被磨蹭得乱糟糟。你们爬到天台上聊天，偷来一个姓Howard的小子的酒。第二天早上分别后你才看到自己脖子上系的原来是Magdalen* 的学院领带，你笑着想会不会有眼尖的人发现George的领带是Brasenose的。如果被俱乐部里面的人发现了会怎么样，被一整圈人挖苦吗？但你不替他担心，那个精明的小混蛋总是能让自己全身而退不是吗？

Ed Llewelyn把那个红色夹子递过来的时候，你就知道事情不简单了，不管是对自己，还是对整个党派。你看了一眼内容，绝对是一场恶战，而且对外影响不小。杀敌一千，自损八百。再长远点看，以后要是被人揪着这个不放，自己的公信度就大打折扣，本来保守党加上自己的背景就不讨喜。Matt说这完全就是Kamikaze*，不得不输的一步棋。但是George接下来的时候，你却不知道怎么劝阻他。他说这就是个污点，他说你要为竞选预备不能这么鲁莽，他说除了自己还有谁来更好呢，这本来就是财政的部分，他说自己的工作是党魁指派的不是民选的。他永远在紧要关头，正确得要命，而你只能任他去做。“卡梅伦的避雷针”，你知道党里党外大家背后都是怎么叫他的。当天，他系了那条绿色的领带，你最喜欢的一条。你从chamber里走出来，或者说更像逃出来，清楚自己把他自己一个人留在怎样的地狱里。你不敢再细想了，感觉一阵反胃。

选举日的第二天清晨，他一脸没睡醒地打开门让你进来。你抓了一下他的头发，他歪头顺服地让你的手在上面停了两秒。你看到他被压出褶子的衬衫，叹了口气。“我还是没做到，我以为万事具备了，现在还要…”，你说，说到一半又说不下去了，“人们还是怕我们。”他眼中倦意全无，边思考边看着你。他提起联合政府的事情，你抱怨这样更费力又更不讨好。“Fuzzy warm stuff”，你并没试图掩饰脸上的嫌恶。

“如果，”他突然想到什么，从椅子上站起来，走到窗户前面，“如果我们和他们也均分谴责呢？甚至，就算人们要责怪，也是他们分到更多。”他转过身子看你，“人们本来就知道我们无情，他们呢，他们会被视为叛徒。”有一瞬间你不敢相信他说的话，但你知道他不能更正确了。他眼中的狡黠，和嘴角的得意，让他看起来精神了不少。

“So much for fuzzy warm stuff”，你说，甩给他西服外套，“我们去和他们做交易吧。”

end


	2. George的POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接上篇，这篇是George的POV
> 
> 本来想写无脑甜的但是后来看了卡相的memoir又改成这种bitter-sweet的了（本realist写不出甜文）

那时你们已经好久不联系了，他因为忙于工作无暇顾及，只听说你去了美国。至于经历了什么，你没有讲，他没有问，他就无从得知。在牛津发生的那些事情，也好像是格外久远的历史了，不经常想起。后来你投了简历去The Times，The Economist，离被录用就差一点点，The Telegraph的边栏工作也毫无前景，连续的碰壁让你有些烦躁，却无处泄气。保守党的调研中心你倒是一直有关注，很有意思的工作，虽说新闻已经算是一只脚踏进政治了，但你仍不确定是否要把另一只脚也踏进去。你知道他，Dave，也在里面，也许可以找来他问问。这个想法——和他一起工作的可能——让你胸中一阵抽紧，皮肤很痒，分不清是欢喜还是迟疑，但你猜两者都有。

再见到他时他已经拘谨了许多，半年多的隔膜让一段本就不合常理的关系变得紧张，但你知道两杯马提尼下肚之前他就会把这些装模作样的狗屁架子放下。你笑着抬手叫人拿来酒，顺手解开衬衫的第一颗扣子。

他脸上带着红晕，用他最令人信服的口气说来吧。“这里很好的，而且我赌你能拿到的offer肯定不差。”他看你若有所思地点点头，“相信我。“ 你对上他的眼睛，他的眼神诚恳得要命，似乎等着你立刻拍桌子决定。你仰头把剩下的酒喝完，藏住一个微笑，转过话题去聊自己在美国的经历。

他想你，你这下知道了。

两个小时之后他帮你解开剩下的衬衫扣子和腰带。你在接吻的空隙说“该死的我这下真的要去Research Centre了”。他说“不用担心，you’ll be fine”然后故意让你叫出声，像是某种变样的回应。

这不公平，你在释放前幼稚地想，然后把脑袋埋进他的臂弯。

中学时候的事情，你和别人鲜有提起。“St. Paul，很好的学校，我很幸运在那里上学，我对历史和数学的兴趣就是在那个时候得到发展的。” 你不会提到那些人，不，过了这么久你也应该原谅了，你这么和自己说。

“It’s KIRKCALDY, you southern twat.” *

你听到他们的哄笑，整耳欲聋，像是要把你打倒在dispatch box前。你希望地板能打开，让你掉下去，躲过他们这波无情的嘲讽讥笑。但不行，你还有半个小时的statement，操，没人会记得他说了什么，他已经输了。明天中午的Porticulis House大家说的就都是 “保守党的新影子财相，上来就被Labour碾压了，不久Gorden Brown要再加一个人头了。”

你依然清楚地记得那些，故意打翻你书本和水杯的胳膊肘，揪扯你头发的手指，踩在外套后背的脚印，背后的诽谤和挖苦。

“Oh Georgie.” 

你不能绕着走，不能示弱，不能顶嘴。熬过去，你想，熬过去就好了。

然后你加入了Bullingdon*，你让他们把你的房间砸个稀烂，你去定做香槟色的背心和深蓝色的燕尾服，你让他们把该死的酒灌进你的喉咙，第二天起床头疼到你想死。你换上最犀利的嘲讽，藏到他们之中，扬起头颅，假装自己从来就是他们的一员。

然后是他，用不解而疏远的眼神看着你们，让你只想扯下这些滑稽的戏服，再不想和这些人同流合污。再然后他的目光在人群中找到你的，你发了疯般走到他面前，嘴唇到下巴依然沾着酒。他打了你一拳，让你鼻子很痛，但还好没流血，你抓着他的衣领想要还手。“这就是我了，一个酗酒，打人，看不起别人的混蛋。”你自暴自弃地想着，这些话差点就脱口而出。但是他的眼睛里早就没了戾气，反而温柔得要命，他的眼睛是蓝色的，真好看，这么想着你反倒吻了他，忿忿地咬他的嘴唇，扯他的衣领。

快进这么多年仍然是他，在你第一天被任命影子财相的晚上，把你抱紧得无法挣脱，轻轻抚摸你的头发，吻你，温柔得令你颤抖。

“Oh George”他说。然后你用更多的吻堵住了他要说的话，你知道他要说什么。

I’ll always be there for you.

你闯进他办公室，不断抱怨着要签名的两千零五十六张圣诞卡——87张给FTSE，6个欧盟官员，209个外国政要，还有Ed Balls*，该死，有些人你根本就不认识。他从自己更厚的一堆圣诞卡中抬起头，挑起一只眉毛，你忍不住笑。“把快乐建立在别人痛苦上？Not recommended, George.” “闭嘴，我是来拯救你的。”，你提起左手拎着的酒瓶，开始装模作样地研究背后的标签，“足够换你五分钟休息？” 酒是棕橙色的，倒出来很好看，玻璃杯碰在一起的声音很清脆，“A happy Christmas, David.” “Happy Christmas, George.” 雪利尝起来是甜的，办公室的暖气使得空气温暖而沉重，每个分子都在微醺中漂浮。外面下雪了，你说。是呀，伦敦今年可真冷，他说。然后就无话，只是静静看外面的雪。你看向他，这是第六个和他一起过的圣诞节，总是这样的时候让你意识到他并不像当初那样年轻了。眼角的皱纹更深了，虽然它们似乎一直都在。你吞下杯里最后一口酒，他的目光又落回了你的脸上。也许是圣诞节或酒精的作用，也许因为你一直离平衡点不远，越过界线变得容易。你知道他在想什么（你一直知道他在想什么，不是么），因为在你微微前倾的时候，他也做出了同样的举动。你的嘴唇能感受到他的呼吸，你的额头几乎贴着他的。然后你偏过头去把吻落在他的脸颊，迅速而干脆。他的眼睛睁大，努力不要让一瞬间惊讶和失望暴露，但这也只是一瞬间，很快他的眼睛和紧闭的嘴唇又像是在说“幸好，幸好” 。

“晚上见”，你说。也总是这样的时候让你意识到，你并不像当初那样年轻了。 

离婚你们考虑了很长时间。你读过Frances的书*，你听过她讲自己的故事，你知道她并不是相信婚姻牢不可破的人。那天晚上她哭着说自己不可以撑下去了，你把她搂在怀里，手慢慢在她的背上安慰地拍着，帮她擦掉眼泪说没关系。没关系，只要她幸福就好。“你已经给我很多了。我知道这对你不容易，这是我欠你的。”

让她平静下来花了很长时间，而你觉得自己鼻子发酸，几句“我爱你”都没说出口，你觉得只是徒增她的负担。她依然住在十号楼上的公寓，每天像往常一样照顾Libby和Luke，争吵反倒不多，你们都不是喜欢吵架的人，更多的是无言的失望。

经过了令人疲劳的一周，Sam提出要陪Frances待在伦敦，周末你就跟着David去了oxfordshire。你晚上睡不着觉，他也没有睡意，于是你们就靠在床头看电影。看到一半你眼眶里就充满眼泪，看不见什么了。他就没有犹豫地把你拉进一个拥抱。“我在这儿呢，”他说，“我在这儿呢”

最后你睡着了，只记得他闻起来很好，身上很暖，嘴唇很软（你似乎记得在半睡半醒时察觉到的压在自己嘴唇上的他）。

“吃早饭吗？”你从枕头中抬起头听见他讲。“嗯…谢谢你Dave”

“Full English，快点洗漱下来。”

你在他的床上舒服地又伸了一个懒腰，觉得这一切虚幻而又真实。二十五年了，有人走有人留，太多事情发生了，你们都如此不同了，但你们仍然在一起。你觉得没有任何事情能让你们分开，你甚至无法想象没有他。你爱他，而且也不怀疑他爱你——这让你觉得你很幸运。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —————————————————————————————
> 
> *这句话是工党backbencher嘲笑他的话，因为George第一次作为影子财相发言时，念错了Gorden Brown的新选区名字。（source：the political party show95：george osborne）
> 
> *布灵顿俱乐部，牛津臭名昭著的俱乐部，成员是名门望族的纨绔子弟，社团活动包括酗酒，破坏公物等。（百科）
> 
> *是来自George在the spectator上发布的diary文章的原句翻译
> 
> *Frances的第一本书，The Bolter，讲的是她的曾祖母Idina Sackville的生平————“一个结了五次婚，爱人无数的女人” 在其中，Frances写到"Was it an impulse, an impulse that oneday might resurface in me?”

**Author's Note:**

> \------
> 
> *Brasenose，Brasenose College Oxford，卡相的学院
> 
> *Magdalen，Magdalen College Oxford，奥斯本的学院
> 
> *Kamikaze，神风特攻队，在二战时期进行自杀式进攻的日本队伍


End file.
